


Hard Day's Night

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, authority kink, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith hummed, bringing one hand to his own chin while the other cupped his ear, still twitching his hips into Shiro minutely.“You'll have to speak up” He grinned wickedly down at Shiro's shivering form. “I'm a little busy.”





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just porn. Pure, unadulterated porn.

Keith let out a long-suffering sigh as he was jostled between the sweaty man on his left and the gum chewer on his right. The day had already been so long and this packed commuter train was just the icing on the shit cake.

His usual classes had run fine, even if his students had been a little twitchy with the approach of midterms, but his office hours had been absolute hell. The usual hour long time slot couldn't contain the parade of anxious students coming in with shaking hands and questions that would have been easily answered by the study guide if any of them had bothered to read it, he'd even put the slides up for them online to be copied directly but apparently that was too much effort. Still, he didn't like to turn away students no matter how much he wanted to put his face through his desk, so he had let his usual slot run over - first by an hour, then by two, until every student who had come to see him before the midterm left looking less like they were going to vomit.

By the time he had finally dragged himself out of his office he was ready to drop dead. He managed to sneak out of the building, dodging the chatty department chair, and practically jogged to the station to catch the last commuter train back. Unfortunately it was a much tighter fit than his usual 4:30 train.

Practicing his breathing exercises wasn't much help either due to the odors wafting from the morass around him and Keith resigned himself to slowly grinding his molars into a pulp. When his stop finally came up he shoved through the sea of human despair and practically bolted out of the station, texting Shiro that he'd be home soon as he took gasping breaths of fresh air.

It was only a few blocks to their apartment but it seemed to stretch on for miles, the weight of the day making him feel like a melting ice cream cone. Keith hoped Shiro didn't mind hanging out with a sticky puddle tonight. He staggered up the steps to their door, missing the lock more than than once, and hauled himself inside before shutting it soundly and sliding to the floor to lean against it in a boneless heap.

“Keith?” Shiro called from somewhere down the hallway, “Is that you?”

“Mmmph.” Keith grunted in response as he shoved his messenger bag off his shoulder and flopped forward to untie his boots, haphazardly toeing them off in the entryway.

Shiro's chuckle sounded closer than before and Keith could hear him padding down the hallway.

“Long day?”

Keith just let his head thump back against the door, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. He heard the shuffling coming closer until he felt a presence kneel down next to him, one hand brushing his bangs back and curling around his jaw. The near purr that came out of his throat couldn't be helped and he nuzzled into the palm, pressing a kiss onto Shiro's pinkie.

Shiro just rumbled a laugh and curled his other arm around Keith's waist, hauling him up gently into his own chest. Keith staggered a bit but went happily with a little hum, burying his face into Shiro's chest and nuzzling. He curled his fingers into the fabric under his face before pausing and rubbing it gently, cracking one eye open to make sure.

Definitely silk.

Keith pulled his head back and looked Shiro up and down, tilting his head in question.

“Is this a new robe?”

Shiro smiled slyly down at him, grabbing Keith's hand and bringing it around to his own ass to smooth down over the silky fabric, there was definitely texture underneath. Keith's eyes widened as his hand clenched down, thumbing across the scalloped edge he could feel beneath.

“Are you...” He trailed off, pushing back and tugging open the tie around Shiro's waist before sucking in a harsh breath as the robe fell open. “Holy Shit.”

Shiro just laughed, pink cheeked and scratching at the back of his head.

“Do you like it?”

Keith nodded like a bobblehead, still not looking away from Shiro's chest covered with gauze and lace. He kept one hand clamped firmly on Shiro's ass through the robe while the other came up to his chest, nearly trembling as he reached out to feel the thin purple material straining over Shiro's pecs. A groan tore out of him as he thumbed over Shiro's nipple, feeling it pebble beneath his touch. He whipped his head up to stare wide-eyed at Shiro's face.

“For me?”

Shiro smiled and nodded, huffing a laugh when Keith's face lit up like a kid on Christmas as he dived down to mouth at Shiro's chest. It had been a bit of a hassle to find lingerie in his size but it was well worth it if this was the reaction he got. The babydoll top he wore fell in sheer floating layers down his abs while his pecs were framed by lace edging with silky ribbons tied into a neat bow holding it closed in the front. The bottoms had been less of a struggle to get into, a pair of matching panties made of the same gauzy material that was rapidly tightening under Keith's ministrations to his chest. Shiro wasn't certain the ribbons lacing them up on either side of his hips would hold if things kept going this way.

He tangled his fingers into Keith's hair, tightening as sharp teeth bit down on a nipple before a tongue laved the sting away. Keith was practically growling as both his hands came down to slide underneath the lacy edge of the panties, fingers tugging just enough for Shiro to feel himself be spread.

With a gentle push Keith walked him backwards until he hit the counter, pausing in his attack on Shiro's chest to lick a path down those taut abs, right through the material. Shiro threw his head back with another long groan as Keith's tongue worked lower while he kneaded his fingertips into the crease of Shiro's thighs. It was the sweetest kind of torture, feeling those sharp cheekbones nuzzling into the trail of dark hair that lead into his panties, along with that hot breath ghosting over the tip of his cock where it had pushed out the top in a sticky patch.

“Keith...” Shiro whimpered as the nuzzling turned into a kitten lick across the top of the lace, gathering up the slickness before mouthing over him completely, placing open mouthed kisses over the fabric. Keith's eyes flashed hot from where he knelt, looking up at Shiro through his lashes. His fingertips crept upward as he pulled Shiro apart further, moving his mouth lower to suck at his balls.

Shiro's knees shook as he whimpered, frantically tugging at Keith's hair to get him up.

“Bedroom.”

Keith's grin was razor sharp.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Keith rose off his knees, sliding his hands back underneath Shiro's ass he heaved him up, forcing Shiro to wrap his legs around his waist. He felt Shiro's barely contained cock twitch in interest against his stomach and chuckled into Shiro's neck and he staggered down the hall into their room.

“You like it when I manhandle you, Baby?”

Shiro nodded into Keith's neck, sucking a mark there and smiling at the feeling of that pulse stuttering underneath his tongue. He nosed behind Keith's ear as they stepped across the threshold of their bedroom, nipping the skin sharply.

“I'd like a better if you did it naked.”

Keith hissed a breath before striding across the room and laying Shiro out across the bed before practically tearing his own shirt off. Shiro kept his thighs clamped tightly around Keith's hips, grinding his own upward as his fingers fumbled with Keith's belt. He flopped back down as Keith threw his shirt behind him, pushing Shiro's hands away and whipping the belt through the loops before pushing the top of his slacks down with a groan of relief. Shiro eyed the damp spot spreading through the fabric of his boxers, licking his lips and propping himself up on his elbows.

“You gonna let me have a taste?”

Keith shuddered, shoving his slacks down the rest of the way before crawling up the bed, pushing himself down through the material toward Shiro's waiting mouth. He had to fight not to close his eyes when Shiro raised up further, abs rippling as he took the clothed head into his mouth and sucked hard. Fisting a hand tight into Shiro's hair he spread his thighs further, rocking toward Shiro's mouth until those big hands came up to Keith's hips, scrabbling to pull him closer.

Shiro's groan into the fabric shot straight through Keith and he bucked forward before easing his hand out of Shiro's bangs and smoothing down his cheek apologetically. Shiro pulled back gasping, hooking his fingers into the top of Keith's underwear and yanking down, practically drooling as his thick cock bobbed free. He dived forward and took it back into his mouth, tracing his tongue along the veins on the underside as Keith let out a whine above him. Taking him deeper, Shiro trailed one hand around Keith's hip, wrapping the other hand around his thigh and stroking the back of Keith's balls with his fingertips.

“Nngh, Shiro-” Keith gasped out, “This is gonna end real quick if you keep doing that.”

Shiro just hummed around Keith's cock, enjoying his whimpers before pulling off the spit slicked head with a pop, still connected with a string of saliva. He grinned smugly up at Keith and flicked his tongue out as another bead of precum rolled down his shaft.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Keith twitched again, Shiro's roughened voice was going to kill him. He pulled back, removing his boxers completely before settling back down on top of Shiro's waist. Shiro pouted, licking his lips again and grinding up into Keith's abs while somehow maintaining puppydog eyes.

“But now it's way down there.”

Keith snorted, pushing his thumb against Shiro's bottom lip to ease his pout away. Shiro's eyes twinkled mischievously before he sucked the thumb into his mouth, biting down lightly. Keith groaned again, pressing his thumb down on Shiro's tongue and digging fingertips into his sharp jawline, eyes flashing.

“Are you gonna play nice?”

Keith's dark tone had Shiro bucking his hips up involuntarily as he nodded frantically around Keith's thumb. Keith gave one more press down before withdrawing it and dragging his fingers down to circle Shiro's nipple with one finger, pinching it sharply.

“What was that?” Keith's gaze brooked no argument as he crooked one eyebrow and pinched the other just as sharply.

Shiro bit back a gasp, “Yes, Sir.”

Keith's answering smile was feral.

“Good boy.”

Keith soothed Shiro's stinging nipples with his thumbs dragging over the fabric before reaching out and tugging the satin ribbon loose. His pupils were blown as he unwrapped Shiro's bare chest and left the material to hang loose around him, a debauched vision. He grinned at Shiro's swollen lips, ducking down to bite claiming marks into his broad chest as he raked his nails down his muscled sides.

“Such a pretty gift to come home to...”

Shiro tossed his head to the side, biting his knuckles and trying to hide his flaming cheeks as Keith trailed lower. A sharp tug on his arm had him jerking his head up to meet Keith's intense stare.

“Don't hide from me.” Keith practically growled, digging his nails into Shiro's hips, “I want to see your pretty eyes fill up with tears while I fuck you.” He snagged one of the ribbons on the panties in his teeth and tugged, unraveling the side as Shiro's cock pushed upward, dragging a sticky trail from the puddle he'd made in his coarse hair. “I want to hear you scream out my name when you cum.”

Shiro could only choke out a moan as he nodded, feeling his entire body set aflame with Keith's demand. Keith narrowed his eyes before nodding once and sucking a bruise into the juncture of Shiro's trembling thighs. His clever fingers plucked at the last ribbon, tugging them undone and swooping in to take Shiro's cock down his throat. Shiro shouted Keith's name, clenching both hands into the bedsheets beside him and bucking his hips up. He felt that mouth curl around around him in satisfaction and shot a look down to see those eyes twinkling up at him, one eyebrow arched. Shiro thumped his head back onto the pillow, abs flexing to keep from bucking up into Keith's wet heat again as he felt himself slide into the back of his tight throat.

Keith slipped his tongue out as much as he could as he nosed into Shiro's curls, breathing shallowly before bracing himself, swallowing down and pressing forward. The tears gathering in his lashes threatened to spill over as he gagged briefly, pulling back just enough to gasp in a few breaths before sliding back down to his favorite meal and hollowing his cheeks determinedly. Shiro's little punched out noises made him ache as he ground himself against the mattress and took Shiro's pulsing cock deep into his throat again.

“Keith, ah-” Shiro gasped as he squirmed, held down only by Keith's forearm across his hips, “-Keith I'm gonna...”

Keith pulled off enough to clamp one hand down hard around Shiro's base.

“Aaah!” Shiro's back arched and tears gathered in his lashes as he looked up at Keith, betrayed.

Keith just pulled off, dipping his tongue into Shiro's slit before fixing him with a stern look.

“Did you have permission?” He sounded wrecked.

Shiro wilted under Keith's look, ducking his chin and muttering into the pillow.

Keith squeezed the base harder, thumbing over the tip.

“What was that?”

Shiro gasped, hips bucking as his hands spasmed in the sheets.

“No, Sir!”

Keith hummed at him, eyes narrowed.

“That's right.” He released Shiro's cock with a final loose stroke and reached over to the bedside table. “You know what happens when we don't follow directions?”

Shiro shook his head and whimpered, already missing Keith's touch. Keith gave him a wicked look, dangling the bottle of lube over Shiro with a grin and popping the top with his thumb.

“Bad boys get fucked.”

Shiro felt like he'd been struck by lightning with the way Keith's gaze trapped him. His heartbeat roared in his ears as he watched Keith slick up his fingers before dropping the bottle on the floor. As Keith moved back down to settle between his thighs Shiro couldn't help but spread them wider, arching his back.

Keith just smirked down as him, dragging one knuckle up the seam of his balls before pressing it against Shiro's taint.

“Look at you.” He pressed harder, dragging his thumb to Shiro's hole and tracing circles. “So needy for me.” He leaned down and bit Shiro's thigh sharply. “Such a little slut for me.”

Shiro cried out, spreading even wider as he nodded and pressed back.

“Just for you,” he whimpered.

Keith pressed a kiss over the imprint of his teeth.

“Just for me.” He pressed the thumb inside Shiro, teasing as he made shallow pulses inside of him before pulling it back completely. “Nobody else gets to see you like this.”

Shiro shook his head frantically against the pillows, keening as he felt a finger push into him, curling up inside and thrusting a few times before pulling back and being joined by another.

“Yours,” He choked out a broken moan as Keith homed in on his prostate, crooking his fingers and pulsing against it with a grin, “Yours, yours, your-ah!”

Keith added a third finger, scissoring inside Shiro's heat and curling upward, tapping punishingly.

“Mine.” He growled, sucking one of Shiro's balls into his mouth again before dipping his tongue down to trail teasingly around where his fingers had been swallowed. He smirked and redoubled his efforts as Shiro let out a broken cry, hips stuttering. He waited until he began to feel the fluttering of Shiro's muscles around him before pulling his mouth and fingers out with an obscene noise, gripping Shiro's base tight again.

Shiro let out a sob, curling up around himself before going limp, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Keith tsked at him, reaching up to wipe them away.

“What am I going to do with you?” He hummed in thought, rubbing the head of his cock against where Shiro was wet and open. Shiro's breath stuttered every time Keith caught on his rim before dragging away. Keith kept rubbing, ignoring Shiro's squirming and the whine building in his chest before snapping his fingers and pointing at Shiro, “Oh I know!” He thrust in to the hilt in one slick slide.

Shiro gasped as he arced up like he'd been electrocuted, his eyes blown wide and rolling back into his head.

Keith just grinned down at him, rubbing soothing circles into Shiro's hipbones as he waited, fully seated inside of him and perfectly content to grind here lazily forever. Shiro's body crashed back down to the mattress and he scrabbled at Keith's hips, rolling his own down impatiently.

Keith cocked his head and smiled down at Shiro's tear-streaked face, pulling back in tiny little pulses.

“Something you need, Baby?”

If Shiro had the coherency he would have scowled at him, instead all he could do was let out a desperate noise as he panted, flush painting his face and down his chest.

Keith hummed, bringing one hand to his own chin while the other cupped his ear, still twitching his hips into Shiro minutely.

“You'll have to speak up” He grinned wickedly down at Shiro's shivering form. “I'm a little busy.”

Shiro let out a broken sob, “Please.”

Keith dropped his hands to Shiro's hips, pulling back in one slow drag, feeling Shiro's insides fight to suck him back in, “Please what, Baby?” He stilled with just the head inside Shiro, his rim twitching tight around him.

“Please fuck me.” Shiro choked out trying to get a grip on Keith's hips to tug him forward and fill the aching desperation inside of him.

Keith caught his hands and slammed them down onto the bed beside Shiro's face, hips still not moving.

“So close.” He breathed against Shiro's mouth, capturing his lower lip and pulling back before letting it go with a pop.

Shiro sobbed out a moan into Keith's mouth, chasing the kiss. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

Keith crushed his grin against Shiro's lips and snapped back inside hard, swallowing Shiro's howl down. He pulled back with a final bruising kiss before grabbing Shiro's hips firmly and tugging him up and into his lap, leaving just Shiro's shoulders on the mattress. The angle had Shiro moaning on every broken gasp of air as Keith pounded into him mercilessly, dragging his hips up to meet each thrust.

Keith could feel his own pulse beating out of his chest as he slammed his hips into Shiro, relishing in each sobbing breath. He reached down and grabbed the ribbons on the front of the open lingerie, yanking Shiro up before falling onto his own back and bucking upwards.

“Come on, Baby.” He grinned wickedly at Shiro's incoherent expression, mouth open and head thrown back as he was settled fully onto Keith's cock. He kept hold of the satin strings, using them to tug Shiro forward to grab his chin as he bucked up again. “Ride me and I'll let you cum.”

Shiro was drooling, glassy eyed and head lolling to the side as he nodded and flexed his thighs, rising up off of Keith before slamming back down with a shout. Keith's head snapped back as he groaned and tugged on the strings, one hand digging into the meat of Shiro's ass.

“Fuck, Baby.” He dug his heels into the mattress to thrust up harder inside of Shiro, trying to find the angle that would make him sing. “Just like that, Fuck.” He panted hard as his hand spasmed uncontrollably on Shiro's hip.

Shiro shifted forward, following Keith's tug before howling in pleasure as Keith slammed directly into his prostate.

“Oh god.” He babbled, bracing his hands on Keith's chest. “Oh god, right there, Sir, please!” He couldn't even care about how his hiccuping breaths sounded or the tears streaming down his face as he rolled his hips frantically, chasing his pleasure on Keith's cock and drooling. He felt the familiar bubbling pleasure surge up behind his navel and he began to moan uncontrollably.

“Please, Sir.” His hand hovered over his own cock, not daring to touch without permission. “Please I need to cum” He let out a broken sob, hand trembling in mid air as Keith thrust up hard into him again. “Oh god, please, I can't-”

Keith dropped the ribbons, digging both hands hard into the meat of Shiro's hips and slamming him down onto his cock.

“Go ahead, Baby.” He growled out, chasing his own release with abandon as Shiro's hand shot to his own drooling tip, barely giving one pump before he arched with a scream and painted Keith all the way up. The combination of Shiro's muscles clamping down hard around him and the hot splash of cum across his mouth sent Keith skittering into his own orgasm, arms straining as he buried himself to the hilt inside Shiro's trembling body.

Shiro collapsed onto Keith's chest, not caring about the mess between them as he breathed out in shuddering whimpers. Keith could feel Shiro's heartbeat still pounding against his own chest as he smoothed a hand down his sweaty back, sliding the other hand into Shiro's hair.

“You okay, Baby?”

Shiro nodded into the crook of Keith's neck, his hole clenching once, drawing a hiss of over-sensitivity out of Keith. He couldn't help the jerk upwards into Shiro in return and Keith felt the gasp against his throat before pressing an apologetic kiss into Shiro's hair. He trailed his hand all the way down Shiro's back, thumbing at where he was still buried before easing out.

Shiro let out another whimper into Keith's neck as he felt the trickle of cum and lube slide out of his abused hole. The whimper turned into a breathy moan as Keith trailed his fingers through the slick mixture, stroking gently over Shiro's rim and nuzzling his nosing into his sweat-damp hair.

“You were so good for me.”

Shiro shivered as Keith's lips grazed his ear. He pushed back with a happy sigh, tilting up to catch Keith's lips in a gentle kiss before flopping back down onto his chest, knocking the breath out of him in a whoosh.

“Alright, Baby,” Keith half wheezed, patting Shiro's flank, “Let's get you cleaned up.”

Shiro just grunted sleepily, burrowing his face into Keith's collarbone, stubborn.

Keith huffed a laugh, holding Shiro's hips and rolling sideways, depositing him onto the dry spot on the bed. Shiro cracked a disgruntled eye open at him before snuggling into a pillow. Keith just smiled softly down at his husband's form before padding into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. By the time he had cleaned himself off and wandered back into the bedroom Shiro was already dozing.

Keith's heart swelled at the slack-jawed puddle of muscle and he wondered how someone could be so cute while drooling on his pillow. He shook his head and began to wipe up the mess they'd made before shaking Shiro awake gently.

“Hey, we gotta change the sheets.”

Shiro let out a sleepy grunt, nose wrinkling as he rolled over.

Keith bit his lip to keep from grinning. He poked Shiro in the ribs and got a sleepy glare for his troubles. Placing his hands on his hips Keith shot an exasperated look right back.

“You're heavy. Scoot.”

Shiro grumbled and slid off the bed onto a boneless pile on the floor. Keith face cracked into a grin at the sight of his giant husband becoming a semi-pliant toddler. He changed the sheets as fast as he could, balling up the old ones to deal with later before he hooked his arms underneath Shiro's and hauled him back up onto the bed.

“There, isn't this better?” He murmured into Shiro's ear, wrapping around behind him and snuggling up tight.

Shiro just let out a sleepy sigh, tangling their fingers together and craning his neck back blindly for a kiss. Keith's heart melted impossibly more as he pressed a soft peck onto his husband's sleepy mouth before clicking off the lamp and settling back down.

 

His day hadn't been so bad after all.

 


End file.
